Yours forever
by jarcielle36
Summary: After Breaking dawn and No renesmee imprinting. Just say Jacob proposes to leah but declines it. one shot


AN: No Renesmee imprinting..I love Jacob and Leah..Sorry about the wrong grammars. Hope you all like this. Just a one shot . keep on hitting on my head for few days now.

I don't own the characters

"Leah please… Im not him! I love you so much!" Jacob said almost pleadingly.

"Jake…I cant..I just can't risk being hurt again. I Love you but I don't want to be hurt again. Please..stop this now..I'm not saying yes to you." Leah said almost tearing up. Then she runs straight back to her house and in to her room. Leaving Jacob almost shattered and broken.

Seth , Embry and Quill were still shocked not just from the proposal but to the last scene they have seen.

_3 months after_

"Lee..its dinner..Mom cooked your favorite" Seth smiled and sits beside her in the bed. Leah was just staring at her window. " C'mon lee..lets go downstairs"

"Seth do I made a big mistake?" she asked

" Lee.."

"no tell me seth"

Seth sighs first. He was speechless at first or just afraid to tell her that she did a big mistake. Is he will be too harsh to her if he said it but he's hurt to see her only sister like this? Sad and feel like so tough but its not.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting yourself, Lee? Why are you hurting Jacob? Don't you love him?" he asked.

" I Love him, Seth so much but..but I cant risk to be with him..What if he imprints?! We're shape shifters Seth! We will imprint and someday he will or maybe..maybe I will! I don't want lose him!"

"But you are loosing him." They just both stay quiet and listening to their breathes. "He loves you.. You know that? He really do..And I think its much more than imprint."

"there's nothing more with the power of Imprint!" Leah almost shouted.

"Are you afraid about him imprinting?" he asked and Leah sit still and quiet. After few seconds.

"Yes. Seth, I love Jacob and god knows how much I love to be his wife. I love to say yes to him but I'm afraid that someday when he meets his imprint. He would be like Sam. He would leave me and be with his imprint. I don't want to feel that again Seth. I don't want too"

He hugs her sister and said " Lee let it go..I know this is stupid and all and I don't want to see you hurt again but I can see to Jake's that he will fight for you. Week before Jacob proposed to you I actually disagree on him. Because I don't want you to get hurt again. You are my sister I love you and I care for you. He actually begs me for you, Lee.. I don't want to agree on him but there is one thing I can see and feel to him. His love for you Leah. His love that I can't imagine that he will give to you. Every time I see the two of you happiness and love were bearing in the place. The pack seen this not just me. Leah, you both smile again after your heartbreaks and it was him that makes you alive again and you are in him. For once I felt the real thing Lee. I've seen love in your eyes again and I can feel it's stronger. Stronger than an imprint."

" Seth.."

" No stop..listen to me Leah.. You both love each other I can feel and see that. I know you are hurting but why don't take the risk, sis. Maybe it's the other way around? Jacob was the Alpha maybe he will never imprints because he was the privilege to chose?" Seth said with quite question to himself. And for the first time Leah smiles Seth always be her cute little brother that makes her smile no matter what.

"Its impossible.." she said

" but you are a shape shifter Lee" he smirks then his smile waves off and became serious again.

"seriously Leah maybe you are both for each other and I think if you both imprint I know that you both can fight it. Lee let go..let your feelings free Lee.. That will makes you happy"

" Seth..I love you!"she hugs her tight. And she remembers hers and Jacob's good times and all. The times that they felt that they were just two of them in the world, her feelings for him, her love for him. Is she ready to risk now? Is she ready to fight her love? Will she freely accept him now? One word pops on her.

YES!

She will love him and she will let her feeling free. Leah broke to their hugs and she quickly slip off Seth and runs downstairs fast leaving Seth with a smile on his face and a whisper of good luck! She runs fast out of their house hearing her Moms voice asking her where she's going and she just quickly shouts

"To my Man!"

Sue Clearwater just smiled and like her son she wished her daughter happiness. And she can tell being with Jacob was her happiness. She just knew that their destiny is to be with each other.

"hmmm.. I wonder if she's coming back tonight. Billy was out with Charlie " Sue commented with a smirk in her face now.

"Mom! As if you're pushing it!: Seth said with quite disgusting face.

"Seth..I just wish they will be together that's all..I want your sister to be happy now. I know he will not b like Sam..I mean.." Sue said in shock commenting about Leah's past. Seth just smirked at her. " oh don't you give me that smirk Seth!" Sue fired back.

"yeah righ…Mom" Seth said and indulge himself eating.

Leah continue to run going to Black's House that was not so far from their house. She never mind if she's just wearing her brother's shirt and a short. For her this was the most important thing to do now. She reaches Black's House in a few minutes. She immediately calls him and knocked. Few shouts and more someone opens the door and she actually jump on Jacobs once he opened the door. Jacob was shocked

"Jacob, im so sorry…im really really sorry" she said almost crying. " I love you Jacob! I really do!"

Jacob was stunned on how was Leah was in his arms and telling him that she loves him. Is he hallucinating or what? But when she felt her tears in his neck he was awakened to reality.

Leah looks at him "Im Sorry if I..If I hurt you, Jake. I didn't mean to I was just afraid..afraid of you imprinting someday. I just can't risk to be with you then you leave me someday or worst I would be the one leaving you because of that stupid imprinting."

"Shh..Leah…I know you've been hurt. I understand its just hurts that you actually say no to me. Yes it hurts Lee…" Jacob said seriously and keep on wiping her tears and caressing her face.

"Im sorry…I know you're mad at me"

Jacob shakes his head "Im not mad at you. I can't stay mad at you because I love you Leah Clearwater. We Both know about the imprint but I promise you Lee when that time comes I will do all my best no..i will really do fight it because I love you and you will be the one for me. I will fight for it Leah. I will fight it no matter what just to be with you." He said then kisses her assuring her that this is his promise. He would never love any woman than her.

After the kiss. " Jake, I love you and like you I will fight the imprint too. I'll be stronger for you Jake. I love you so much" she said with her whole heart. She will be in for this and she will fight for it. Fight for their Love.

" I love you more, Leah Clearwater" He said then kisses her passionately and full of love. Their kisses became hotter and more passionate. Both missed each other so much with no communication at all for 3 months they've been trying not to see each other when patrolling. Well mostly Leah spent her time in her bedroom and Jacobs spent his time in repairing cars and all. Both drown in their love and they spent the night giving their love for each other. Fortunately, Jake's Father was spending time for few days with Charlie fishing.

Morning came and Leah felt so good after 3 months. When she opened her eyes a pair of dark brown eyes met her, Dark brown eyes of his only man Jacob Black. And when her eyes met his she felt like the world stops and her breath was cut off. She felt sudden shock of feeling or something that she can't explain. It's like everything turn light and soft. She felt so warm and full of love and energy. She felt all her pains are gone now and the only thing she has is the love and happiness she have for Jacob. For the first time in many years of broken she was fixed again. She felt everything is right and it is because of the man beside him. With Jacob he also felt what Leah felts. He felt the real thing and the real love emanating to them. A bond that will bind them forever. It likes what the others says…Imprint.

"Did we just imprint?" Jacob asked her unbelievingly

" I think We just did.." Leah answered still shocked to what happened.

Jacob Immediately stand and scoop her off the bed and he was dancing and hugging her with all his might and happiness. Cheering that they imprinted with each other and everything is alright and everything will be fine. He was cheering that she was mine now forever and ever. Leah was just chuckling to him and can't believe just happened but she love the feeling now. She felt so free and alive. Jacob, after cheering and all puts Leah down and gets a small box in his drawer. She saw it. It was the same velvety box the same night when Jacob proposed to him. Then Jacob for the second time again kneels in front of her and proposed again maybe not wearing class tux and all just wearing his boxers and her just wearing his shirt now.

"Will you marry me Leah Carmela Clearwater?" Jacob proposed to her with a glint in his eyes.

"Of Course, Jacob. It's a yes now." She answered with a big smile on her face. Jacob stand up and hug her and kissed her with so much Love.

"Yours forever, lee" he said facing her with all his love.

" Yours forever" Leah said with all her love.


End file.
